Guérison
by Berlingot
Summary: Ciel est malade. Préoccupé, Sebastian reste cependant fidèle à son rôle de majordome. Mais cette situation prendra un tournant que nul n'attendait. "Une fois mort, lorsque tu auras dévoré mon âme, seras-tu satisfait ?"


_Guérison_**  
**

Lorsqu'il m'avait invoqué pour la première fois, de toutes ses forces, alors je crois que toute l'évidence du monde m'a éclaté au visage. L'éternité qui me retenait captif pouvait bien basculer, le monde pouvait bien se disloquer sous mes pieds, se réduire en cendres, ce qui était né en moi ce jour-là ne devait jamais me quitter. J'avais écouté avec attention sa requête alors que son esprit vacillait encore entre la vie et la mort.

_- Je n'aurai de cesse de traquer les assassins de mes parents et de les châtier jusqu'au dernier ! Je laverai mon nom de la souillure dont ils l'ont baigné !_

Flash.

Notre pacte était scellé.

Désormais, nous étions liés l'un à l'autre. Enchaînés. Lui, jeune humain noble courant à la vengeance et moi, majordome démoniaque tâchant de le servir au mieux, jusqu'au jour où son âme serait enfin mienne. Du reste, c'était uniquement cette dernière qui avait bouleversé mon interminable existence.

_Si pure, si intacte... _

_Si précieuse. _

Ciel Phantomhive avait pourtant connu le sang, les flammes et la mort, son âme n'en demeurait pas moins aussi belle qu'un tapis de neige immaculé. Toute la violence de sa haine envers les assassins de sa famille en accentuait encore davantage la rareté, la hissant même sur un piédestal. Le désir de vengeance et de destruction lui seyait à merveille. Il était la perfection même et je savais que le moment venu, je me devais de savourer lentement son âme, comme on déguste un met rare.

Un Dieu s'était élevé du néant et j'étais son humble serviteur.

[...]

- Il est l'heure de vous lever, jeune Maître.

Sebastian ouvrit les rideaux de velours. Un jour vif et éclatant se déversa dans la chambre, ruisselant sur les draps blancs, illuminant le visage porcelaine de Ciel dont les paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'étire. Le majordome se mit immédiatement au travail et l'habilla avec précaution, son éternel sourire poli fiché sur les lèvres. Puis il quitta la pièce à pas feutrés et y revint, poussant devant lui l'habituelle desserte blanche du petit-déjeuner.

- Pour aujourd'hui j'ai pensé qu'un thé jaune serait parfaitement approprié. Il s'agit là d'une variété d'une grande délicatesse dont les feuilles sont récoltées avec soin sur le Mont Meng dans la province de Sichuan. Je suis certain que vous apprécierez son goût doux et sucré.

- Je n'en prendrais pas.

Un court silence traversa la chambre luxueuse. Ses doigts de nacre crispés sur le bord du lit, Ciel semblait avoir du mal à tenir assis. Son échine se courbait malgré lui, comme soumise à un poids trop lourd à porter. Le majordome posa la tasse pleine et la théière qu'il était en train de manipuler.

- Jeune Maître ?...

Pour toute réponse, Ciel bascula en avant, tel un vulgaire pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Sebastian le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai envie de rien... _J'ai mal._

- En effet, vous devriez rester couché, vous semblez souffrant.

Le majordome aida son maître à se rallonger, les sourcils courbés par l'anxiété. Il n'était pas naturel de voir le jeune Phantomhive dans un tel état, d'ordinaire, le démon savait qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que laisser transparaître le moindre signe de faiblesse. La situation devait être vraiment grave...

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle un docteur ?

- Non ! Ça va aller... Je vais me remettre. Veille seulement à ce que personne ne vienne troubler mon repos.

Toujours cette fierté...

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire. Chaque jour passant lui amenait une preuve supplémentaire que l'amour-propre de Ciel Phantomhive était sans limite.

- Comme il vous plaira.

Il s'apprêta à franchir le seuil de la chambre, reprenant la desserte avec lui.

- Etes-vous sûr de ne rien pouvoir manger ?

- Oui ! Va t'en à présent ! ordonna sèchement le jeune homme.

Obéissant, son aîné quitta la pièce à pas de velours, un sourire de sphinx accroché aux lèvres.

[...]

- Comment ? Monsieur est souffrant ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça ! Il a besoin de notre soutien ! s'exclama vivement Meirin en agitant les bras.

- Elle a raison, c'est terrible et nous devons l'accompagner dans cette épreuve ! renchérit Bard, la braise de sa cigarette grésillant au coin de sa bouche.

Sebastian poussa un soupir consterné quand Finny éclata en sanglots, comme pour parfaire ce qui venait d'être dit. Les personnalités exubérantes des trois domestiques avaient la fâcheuse tendance d'exaspérer le majordome. Car bien que ces derniers soient toujours bien attentionnés et extrêmement attachés à leur maître, le démon jugeait beaucoup de leurs réactions excessives.

- Calme-toi, Finny. Ce n'est sans doute rien, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour le jeune Maître. Cependant, il m'a demandé à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger et soyez certains que je veillerai personnellement à ce que cet ordre soit respecté sous peine d'une sanction très sévère... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Sebastian...

Le cuisinier, le jardinier et la femme de chambre s'étaient recroquevillés devant le ton suintant de menaces de Sebastian, tête basse.

- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches. Gardez bien en tête que malgré l'indisposition du Maître, le manoir Phantomhive se doit de rester à la hauteur de sa réputation.

- Ho, ho, ho.

Adressant un regard rougeoyant à Tanaka, lové sur son coussin avec sa tasse de thé, le majordome soupira et quitta les cuisines.

[...]

Après avoir annulé tous les rendez-vous et les cours privés de Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian alla aussitôt s'enquérir de son état. Le fait que le jeune garçon refuse de faire venir un médecin n'était pas au goût du démon qui brûlait de savoir de quoi il souffrait.

- Jeune Maître ? Allez-vous mieux ? interrogea doucement Sebastian qui se tenait respectueusement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une main sur la poignée.

Encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, le visage de Ciel reposait parmi les oreillers, se fondant dans leur blancheur.

- Ça a l'air d'aller peut être ? parvint-il à railler.

- Je vois que monsieur n'a pas perdu son cynisme, c'est tout à son honneur. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Oui. Donne-moi à boire. De l'eau fraîche. Et remets-moi en chemise de nuit, c'était inutile de m'habiller ce matin si je dois rester au repos.

- Bien monsieur.

Avec d'infinies précautions, le majordome tira l'enfant de ses couvertures et le dévêtit avec douceur, tant et si bien que Ciel ne trouva pas à se plaindre malgré son état, qui rendait toute manipulation douloureuse. Puis Sebastian lui versa un grand verre d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres sèches avant de le rallonger et le border.

- Permettez que je touche votre front.

Retirant lascivement un de ses gants avec ses dents, le démon posa sa main sur le front du comte. Comme il s'y attendait, il était brûlant.

- Vous êtes très fiévreux. Pardonnez mon insistance, mais je trouve regrettable que vous n'appeliez pas un médecin. Sans aide médicale, votre état pourrait s'en trouver aggravé.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin ! s'emporta vivement Ciel. Je peux parfaitement me remettre seul à ce que je sache ! Contentes-toi de rester à ta place et d'obéir !

- Bien monsieur.

Sebastian hocha légèrement la tête, les paupières mi-closes. Il comprenait et il acceptait. Il acceptait tout venant de Ciel. Le jeune homme était fier et n'aimait pas se montrer en position de vulnérabilité. Même face à lui, son serviteur, il se redressait du mieux qu'il pouvait et tentait de dissiper la fatigue et la douleur de son visage fin.

- Pour commencer, tu vas sortir. J'ai besoin de dormir. As-tu annulé tout ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Surveille ces idiots de domestiques, ils seraient bien capables de venir me déranger malgré mon interdiction. Et surtout pas un mot à Lizzy !

- Cela va de soi. Dormez sur vos deux oreilles, jeune Maître.

Après une dernière révérence, le majordome quitta la pièce, s'évanouissant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

[...]

Vers dix-neuf heures, alors que Sebastian était occupé à classer les livres de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique, l'appel de son maître résonna entre les parois de son crâne. Il sourit. Trouver des activités afin de le maintenir occupé toute la journée avait été terriblement ennuyeux. La vie sans son maître était décidément loin d'être passionnante...

- Heureux de vous voir réveillé, jeune Maître. Vous avez dormi pratiquement toute la journée, s'amusa Sebastian en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je déteste l'oisiveté, c'est un vice qui empêche d'aller de l'avant, pesta son interlocuteur contre lui-même.

- Ne vous blâmez pas pour autant, vous avez une excuse. Songez seulement à vous rétablir.

L'aidant à se redresser contre ses oreillers, le majordome le considéra avec attendrissement.

- Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

- On peut toujours essayer... grommela le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

Satisfait de ce retour de l'appétit, Sebastian alla aussitôt chercher un bol de soupe – qu'il avait entre temps préparé en un temps record.

- Quoi ? Seulement du potage ?

- Commencer par manger du solide serait une erreur, vous risqueriez de tout rendre. D'autant plus que c'est excellent pour votre gorge. Ouvrez la bouche.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune comte obtempéra et se laissa nourrir par le démon dont le regard vacillait d'une étrange lueur.

Puis, ce frugal repas achevé, il s'étendit paisiblement sur ses oreillers, son cache-oeil tranchant sa figure d'une marque noire.

- Je me demande ce que feraient mes ennemis si ils me voyaient ainsi... railla-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Ils chercheraient probablement à vous tuer. Mais ils n'y parviendraient pas. Je serais là pour les en empêcher, répondit Sebastian d'un ton rassurant.

Pour la première fois, Ciel lui adressa un pâle sourire. Dehors, la nuit prenait lentement possession de l'Angleterre, collant sa brume au carreau froid des larges fenêtres. Comme pour stopper son avancée vers la chambre du malade, Sebastian alla fermer les rideaux d'un geste sec.

- Si vous désirez être seul, je vais prendre congé, jeune Maître, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Non ! répliqua Ciel plus promptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux que tu me tienne compagnie. Je m'ennuie.

Les murs de la pièce tremblotaient autour d'eux, illuminés par la lumière hésitante des bougies. Le majordome sourit.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Il resta cloué aux côtés de l'imposant lit à baldaquin. A certains moments, sa nature féline contrastait fortement avec la fidélité inébranlable qu'il vouait à son maître, tel un chien obéissant.

- Parle-moi.

- De quoi, jeune Maître ?

- Je veux que tu me dise ce que tu pense.

- Ce que je pense ?

Un court silence les étreignit.

- Tu as un cœur, Sebastian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me semble, oui.

- Bien sûr... Tout le monde a un cœur. Même les démons. Même si le tien est peut être prit dans la glace.

Sebastian conserva un visage de marbre, toujours raide comme la justice.

- Ne reste donc pas planté là ! s'agaça subitement Ciel, irrité de le voir si grand et imperturbable à côté de lui. Prends une chaise et assieds-toi.

Le majordome obtempéra.

- Que penses-tu des humains, Sebastian ?

Le regard sanguin de l'intéressé s'éclaira et ses pupilles se fendirent.

- Les humains ? Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à en dire, jeune Maître. Dans l'ensemble, votre stupide attitude à vous attacher à des choses bassement matérielles est votre plus grand vice. L'espoir insensé qui vous anime aussi.

- Quel espoir ?

- Celui de vivre comme si vous n'alliez jamais mourir.

- Je ne me reconnais pas dans ta description.

Un sourire aigu traversa le visage du démon.

- Et c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes si exceptionnel, jeune Maître... murmura-t-il. Aucun critère humain ne s'applique à vous. Vous êtes fort et fragile à la fois. Vous êtes la lumière étouffée par l'ombre. Vous êtes le savoureux mélange du désespoir et du courage. Rien ne vous arrête, toujours vous poursuivez votre but quand bien même les cadavres s'amoncelleraient à vos pieds et s'accrocheraient à vous pour vous ralentir et vous faire chuter. Aucun mot ne peut définir ce que vous êtes, Ciel Phantomhive, hormis peut être la perfection.

Surpris par cette déclaration bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, Ciel observa longuement son majordome, le visage grave.

- Tu es donc attaché à moi, en un sens ?

- Je vous suis tout dévoué. Donnez-moi un ordre, un mot, un regard : je comprendrais et j'exécuterais. Je suis votre ombre et votre pion. Dites une parole et je me dresserais à vos côtés, prêt à vous défendre. Je serais là et j'accompagnerais chaque battement de votre cœur et chacun de vos souffles, jusqu'au dernier.

- Je vois...

Le jeune comte garda un silence méditatif.

- Et une fois mort, quand tu auras dévoré mon âme, seras-tu satisfait ?

Son unique prunelle bleue se planta résolument dans le regard pourpre de Sebastian.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Vraiment ?

- Comprenez que votre âme est réellement exceptionnelle. J'aurais certainement des regrets.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

A nouveau une pause, chargée de non-dits, lourde de sens.

- Tu éprouveras plus que des regrets, alors ?

- Oui.

Pour la première fois, le majordome sembla hésiter.

- De la tristesse, certainement.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous me surprenez un peu plus chaque jour.

Cette fois, Ciel sourit franchement et tourna à nouveau son visage vers le plafond, ne laissant voir que son profil. D'une certaine manière, au delà de son expression amusée, ces paroles semblaient surtout l'avoir rassuré.

- Fort bien. Je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir dormir cette fois.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser.

Sebastian se leva poliment. Cependant, son expression était étrange, à la fois inhabituelle et sereine. Il s'approcha lentement du lit du comte qui l'observa fixement. Puis il se pencha avec douceur, et, les paupières mi-closes sur ses remarquables yeux rubis, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel.

- Bonne nuit, jeune Maître.

Sebastian ponctua son air attendri d'une caresse sur la joue. Elle était redevenue tiède. Ciel ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le contact. Quand les rouvrit, il chuchota :

- Ça va beaucoup mieux à présent.


End file.
